darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Discussing The Charges
November 16, 2011, 8:01 PM Back To 2011 Logs Optimus Prime Solarix Prowl (Command Center, Iacon) --- Optimus Prime pinches the bridge of his nose, mask retracted and optics dimmed. He sighs and straightens up, hitting the button on the console to request a private communication line with Solarix in Crystal City, mask sliding back into place. This time, finally there was an answer. The screen brightens, showing a tired Solarix sitting in his usual chair. He nods immediately to the screen "My apologies for not being able to reply earlier, Optimus Prime." Prowl stands off to the side of this conversation, just barely visible to the camera, doorwings held stiff and high behind him. He frowns at Prime's actions before the communication line is opened, but as soon as the button is hit he smoothes out his expression, turning his focus to the vidscreen. Optimus Prime folds his hands in front of him, not bothering with pleasantries. "We have recieved your request for Autobot Groove to be extradited to Crystal City to stand trial for crimes against the city. What is the meaning of this?" Solarix's optics flicker at that, and then he sighs "i could not delay it any longer, unfortunately. For his sake, I worked to keep it delayed as long as possible. This is somethign that must be played out though, Optimus PRime, fully." Optimus Prime 's expression doesn't lighten at all. "You /could not delay it/? Solarix, as you are extremely fond of reminding me, you /are/ Heirophant. Those charges could not have been brought without your approval. Playing political games with the lives of younglings is not something I would expect of you. Do you truly believe that an oath made under the effect of a memory block is truly binding?" "I am indeed." replies Solarix at that, his lips thinning a little bit "/I/ do not believe so. I can speak and swear to Primus myself that if I had an easier way of releasing Groove from his oath - reguardless of when it is made or not - then I would have in a microsecond. " a wing flicks, distressed. His face softens "You must believe me PRime, when I say that I had no choice. I am Heirophant yes, but even /I/ am bound by the rules of the Temple. I could change them, but it would take vorns at the rate they decide things in this city. I would ask that you trust me in this matter." "When the rules are unjust? Yes, they should be changed. And I refuse to believe that this is the first time someone has chosen to leave the guard before completing their training." Optimus Prime says, his expression softening to show disappointment, rather than anger. "I am not the one whose trust you should be asking. Groove put his faith in Crystal City as the agents of Primus, and it is /his/ faith you require." He pauses for a long moment. "Transmit the time and date for the trial. Groove will appear as summoned. I expect you to forward all of the relevant legal documents to us for Prowl to inspect before this 'trial' begins. I expect there will be no problem with us appointing an advocate to speak on Groove's behalf?" "I will, and of course not." notes Solarix, his faceplate remaining unreadable, although his optics dimmed at the expression from Prime. Indeed, there was respect there, and he was not happy with this decision either "It has happened very rarely that I can recall. But I agree - they should be changed. I have been pushing for it a long time. I will ensure all the information, scripts and data is sent to you as soon as possible. And though I have never asked your faith in anything, I ask you to trust Primus. LIfe is not easy for anyone, but it WILL get better for Groove." Optimus Prime looks to the side. "Prowl, do you have any further questions for Solarix regarding the trial?" Prowl frowns once more, stepping slightly closer to the screen when Prime speaks to him. "Solarix." He greets mildly, though the tone doesn't quite match his stiff posture. "I would like to offer my own services as Groove's representative, sir." He says quietly to Prime, before turning his attention back to Solarix. "Surely you, and your council, understand that your chances of receiving a conviction under these circumstances are minimal at best. And should you indeed get a conviction..." His doorwings twitch minutely. "There will undoubtedly be questions about the city possibly weighting the outcome. I would never accuse you of such a thing, of course, but there are others who would be far quicker to judge." Focusing his optics on Prowl, Solarix nods in greeting, listening to the small speech "I do not forsee any problems with you being his representative, if he desires it. He will at one point have to stand and speak for himself at the trial, but you can be his defender." agrees Solarix. "And yes, there are always those who are quicker to Judge. Scuttlebot proves that many times over. It is not my decision alone, the final verdict remember - a council of three determines the outcome. But I had intended on using such an argument should the need arise. Your words and observations are held within me, to be taken into consideration." Optimus Prime nods. "We will expect the documentation that you have promised us as soon as possible." Solarix nods back at that "I will have it sent as soon as possible, as well as the schedueled trial date." a pause "... Convey my apologies to Groove as well. " Prowl inclines his head slightly in respect, stepping back once more now that he's said his piece. "We shall pass your words on." He glances at Prime for a moment, still frowning, but doesn't say anything further, prefering to just listen to the rest of the leaders' conversation. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Optimus Prime's LogsCategory:Solarix's LogsCategory:Prowl's LogsCategory:Gestalt Genesis TP